Dragons
by Time's mortal enemy
Summary: The group meets a rather unusual boy, and there's more to him than there seems. RATING WILL GO UP
1. Haunting MelodyDancing Jig

Hello! This is Time's Mortal Enemy here, and I've decided to get off of my butt and write an Inuyasha FF.  
  
It's taken me a while, but I wanted too and so this is what came up. The idea in itself is as original as I could make it, seeing as there's more than sixteen thousand FF in this one branch alone.  
  
Please, enjoy, and don't forget to review.  
  
Writing for HIS glory ALWAYS;  
  
Dante/TME  
  
PS- for those of you who have read my other FF, Brian and Isildri decided not to be a part of this Fic.  
  
*~*  
  
The Inu group were walking down a trail, wandering aimlessly as it had been some time since Kagome had last sensed a jewel shard. They stopped around noon and had a short picnic, then continued on.  
  
The sun beat down on their shoulders as they sweated their way along the path, when they suddenly heard a haunting melody being played nearby.  
  
Kagome gasped. "I sense shards! There's got to be at least nine or ten of them just a little ways up ahead!"  
  
The group broke out into a run, racing along the path, over a hill, and then came to a sudden halt. There, sitting on a rock at the side of the path and playing pipes, was a young boy no more than thirteen years old.  
  
"Where are the jewels, wench?" InuYasha glared at Kagome.  
  
"They're over there, that boy has them." InuYasha started over toward the boy, but Kagome gave a quick 'sit', and he plummeted toward the ground.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"You can't just go over there and demand him to give you the jewels. That isn't how it works! He's just a kid, after all."  
  
Sango looked at InuYasha, who looked about ready to burst a blood vessel. "I agree with Kagome. If the kid does have the jewels, then he can't possible be an ordinary human. We should be careful."  
  
Kagome began to walk towards the kid, trying to get his attention so as not to startle him and invoke an explosive reaction, but she got no acknowledgement to her presence until she was just five steps from him. As she took one of the five, the boy switched from the haunting tune into a lively jig, and the entire group found their feet tapping to the music, even the usually negatively charged InuYasha.  
  
After a few minutes of playing, the song suddenly stopped, leaving them with a deep feeling of unsatisfaction. The boy looked up at them. His eyes were a clear silver color, and were as deep as they were unfathomable.  
  
"Can I help you?" His voice was as clear and as beautiful as a bell, and caused them all to want him to speak again so that they could hear it.  
  
"My name is Kagome." She broke the enchanted silence and took another step forward.  
  
"Yes. I know that already." The boy looked at them, his head slightly cocked. "I've been expecting you."  
  
"How." InuYasha couldn't even get the words out of his mouth, he was so stunned by the boys appearance.  
  
The boy hopped off of his rock. "I'm in desperate need of help, and I've chosen the lot of you to help me." He grinned at them.  
  
"Why should we help you?" This time it was Miroku who spoke.  
  
"Because if you do, I'll reward you handsomely."  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
"You'll be destroyed." The grin widened. InuYasha seemed to realize something, and he took a step forward.  
  
"What's your name."  
  
The grin disappeared.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"If you don't tell us, there's no way that we'll help you."  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha pleadingly, but he remained adamant.  
  
"My name is. Rama."  
  
*~*  
  
OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Who on earth could this Rama be, and what is it that InuYasha knows about him that the others, including you readers out there, don't?  
  
Keep reading to find out! 


	2. Realization

Well, I'm back and I'm going to continue writing.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Anyways, I've decided that this isn't going to be a huge fic, just a short one. How that's going to work out, I have no idea. Also, I need names. As in character names for a large group of original characters, the Grand Council. I would appreciate any help that you can give me.  
  
Now for the disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, although I wish I did.  
  
Writing for HIS glory ALWAYS  
  
Dante/TME  
  
*~*  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened, and he grabbed hold of Kagome's arm.  
  
"Back off slowly, and don't make any sudden movements." He pulled her gently toward him and began to step back.  
  
"InuYasha, what on earth are you doing?" Kagome wrenched her arm out of his grip and turned around.  
  
"Kagome, please." Sango's eyes were full of realization, and she had taken hold of Miroku and was also pulling him back.  
  
Rama looked at them with a sort of resigned suffering on his face.  
  
"Look, I know that you've heard stories, and none of them are true, so maybe if you could just trust me. . ."  
  
"Hell no!" InuYasha turned to Kagome. "He's a dragon!"  
  
*~*  
  
I could stop the story right there, but that would be cruel, so I guess I have no choice but to continue.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha for a moment, then burst into laughter.  
  
"What? It's true. He's one of the most unpredictable and dangerous dragons out there!"  
  
Kagome just remained doubled up in laughter, and even Rama was looking at her with confusion.  
  
{Who on earth is this girl, that she can laugh in the face of mortal danger?}  
  
"I. . . I can't believe you guys. Let me guess, you got Shippou to disguise himself, to see if I'd freak out."  
  
Shippou tugged on Kagome's hem.  
  
"I'm right here, Kagome."  
  
"All right then. You got some kid from a nearby village to play the part. I mean, come on. He doesn't even look like a dragon."  
  
Rama looked at her, laughter in his eyes. "You're skeptical. That's good. Such an attitude will help you immensely in the council. However, it is true. This human form that I've taken on is a mere disguise. If you'd like, I can take on my real form for you."  
  
Kagome, still chuckling to herself, nodded. A blast of wind filled the clearing that they were in, and Rama became surrounded by a mystic light. He rose into the air, and wings sprouted from his back, as he grew a long tail that curled over his shoulder, and his ears became elongated and pointed. His eyes and hair stayed the same, although his hair did become significantly longer, and turned to a golden shade. Finally, the transformation was complete, and he was lowered gently to the ground, where he came to rest and picked his pipes back up, tucking them into his belt.  
  
"So, you see, I AM a dragon."  
  
InuYasha just glared at him. "Kagome, this particular dragon is known as the dragon of Sky and Storm. He's notorious for having gone on a terrible rampage in which he destroyed more than twenty villages and killed countless humans and demons. His anger is totally unpredictable, and there's no way that we can trust him."  
  
Rama looked profoundly chagrined. "Yes, it is true that I did go on rampage, but the entire story behind that incident is not commonly known. See, what had happened is that the human and demon representatives to the Grand Council became corrupt and threw in their lot with some of the wickeder, more dangerous dragons and unicorns who sought to over throw the Ancient One. In retribution for the deaths of several of my colleagues, I destroyed the home villages of the human and demon, and killed all of their supporters."  
  
"That doesn't make it right!" Sango angrily shouted at him. "They have a right to their opinions, and you didn't give them a chance to defend their decisions."  
  
"They didn't deserve a chance. They didn't give my friends and brothers a chance. But now I ask you, will you help me?"  
  
Kagome took a step forward. "On one condition. . ."  
  
*~*  
  
Yay! Another cliffhanger, but not that much of one. Please keep on reading and enjoy. 


	3. Preview

Hello one and all.  
  
You have my most sincere apologies, but I've decided to hold off on writing this fic until I can get my other fic, Pools of Torment, done. If you'd like, go and read that. It's rather good, but for it to make any sense at all, you'd have to read the prequel, Dead Souls.  
  
Anyway, just so that you don't all gang up and kill me, I've decided to give you a little preview of what's going to happen later.  
  
Oh, by the way, I could still use those names!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stared at Rama, and he returned her gaze with hard indifference. Then he nodded.  
  
"Agreed. I will uphold the terms of our agreement, and you, in part, will uphold your end of the bargain."  
  
She nodded, and InuYasha cursed. (Just like him, huh?)  
  
"So, where do we go?"  
  
"You follow me to the eiyre."  
  
Sango gasped, and Miroku looked at her like she had just grown horns or sprouted wings.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He means to take us to the home of the dragons, the Dragon Heath." 


	4. Deal with the Devil

See, now I've gotten like three reviews for this story, and I had decided previously that if I got more reviews, I might put up another chapter. That said, I decided to put up this chapter, though I have no idea what I'm going to name it.  
  
Here's the deal. This story, the idea, that is, came to me as I was reading another IY fic, so if you haven't already, go and read that. There might be some similarities, but the basic idea is totally different, as is the plot. If I took anything, please tell me so that I can either explain or change.  
  
Not all IY characters are going to make an appearance. Some may, like Sessie, although I really didn't want to, I knew that if I was going to get the many Sesshoumoru fans out there to read it, I would have to. By the way, what on earth is up with the Sess/Kag pairing? It doesn't make any sense. He NEVER shows any interest in her in the series, I know, I've watched literally every episode out there, as well as all the movies.  
  
Naraku. Well, that's another story. I don't know, as of yet, whether I will. . . WOW! FLASH OF INSPIRATION! All right, Naraku WILL be appearing in this fic.  
  
Kikyo will not be appearing in this fic. I am of the opinion that she's a stinking clay bitch who doesn't deserve someone like InuYasha, and I also am a firm believer in the IY/Kag pairing. So please don't hate me. I'm not putting her in this fic because if I did I would do some major bashing, and I KNOW that none of you want that. This has been a note to the misguided Kikyo lovers. If only she had STAYED dead. (sigh)  
  
This one may not be up to the same par as my other Spirited Away fics, but I'm hoping that it will. It's hard to write the same way twice, and even if it means it being slightly worse, I don't want to copy another of my own fics.  
  
The fic that I was mentioning is Two Weeks. It IS completed, so there should be no conflict there, and it is probably my second favorite IY fic, my favorite being Transcending a Dynasty. My third, in case you're wondering, is The Difference Between Running and Walking. Go read that too.  
  
Anyway, please, read and review, give me your wonderful ideas! I can't wait to here them.  
  
Don't waste my time with flames unless you really really really mean it.  
  
Writing for HIS glory ALWAYS  
  
Dante/TME  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome looked at Rama. "On one condition. . ."  
  
*~*  
  
Rama looked back at her. "Name it."  
  
"You will allow us to back out of this deal at any time, and once we're finished, you give us all of those shards in that pouch at your waste."  
  
Kagome stared at Rama, and he returned her gaze with stony indifference. Then he nodded.  
  
"Agreed. I will uphold the terms of our agreement, and you, in part, will uphold your end of the bargain." She nodded and InuYasha cursed. (just like him, huh?)  
  
So. Where do we go?"  
  
"You follow me on that cat back to the eirye." Sango gasped, and Miroku looked at her like she had just grown horns or sprouted wings.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He means to take us to the home of the dragons, the Dragon Heath!"  
  
*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku rode on Kilala's back, whilst InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou rode on the back of Miroku's loyal friend Hachi. It had taken them some time to find him, but in the end they had, and now they were all flying rapidly to the north. Rama had retained his true form, and he was now flying alongside Kagome, telling them all things that they needed to know before they arrived at the eirye.  
  
"When we get there, it is imperative that you not speak to anyone until I have introduced you. If you are not careful among the dragons, they will eat you alive. Kagome, I have chosen for you to act as the human representative to the council, and InuYasha, as much as it goes against my good sense, you'll be serving as the temporary demon representative for the council." As he said it, there was a clear hint of regret in his voice that indicated that he had not wanted to use InuYasha, but had had little or no choice. "I would have used your brother, but he is, as they say, preoccupied with other matters at the current time."  
  
InuYasha glowered at him, then keh'd and turned away. "Like I would have cared if you had.  
  
"So, anyways, as I was saying, you must not say anything while you are here that can be used against you, and for heaven's sake, InuYasha, stop looking at me like that. If I was any other dragon, you'd be dead."  
  
InuYasha glowered again, and Kagome turned to him with a rather threatening look in her eyes, so he turned away without saying anything.  
  
As they got further north, the air around them began to get colder, and the mountains that they were flying over started to get higher and higher, and turned from gray and brown to grey and white. The peaks beneath them seemed far away, and Rama banked steeply upwards, flying much higher than he had before. The others quickly followed.  
  
"We must be much higher if we are going to fly over the barrier. Can you make it, or will you be too cold?"  
  
Kagome attempted to say that she would be fine, but could barely get any words out of her mouth due to the chattering of her teeth. InuYasha glared at her, then made as if to take off his shirt, but Rama stopped him.  
  
"You're going to be needing that," he said. He then reached into the little pouch that Kagome had said contained the sacred jewel shards, and drew out a large, fur cloak. He handed it to her, and she drew it around her shoulders, marveling at the softness and brilliance of the fur. It was all one piece, and was the most pure white that any of them had ever seen.  
  
"What kind of material is that?" she asked, wonder filling her eyes.  
  
"That is the fur of the snow wolf. I did them a favor a while back, and they gave me some of the furs that they shed annually as thanks. This is just one of them. You may keep it if you desire." Kagome said nothing as she stroked the fur. It was marvelously warm, and she felt nothing as the wind began to pick up around them. How Rama was keeping warm in the outfit he was wearing, she didn't know. (it's similar to what Kohaku wears when he's not in his demon exterminator outfit, only it's all blue)  
  
Miroku attempted to make himself heard over the wind, but only Sango, who was sitting right in front of him on Kilala, could hear him.  
  
"What's that up ahead?"  
  
He was gesturing towards a faint distorted blue wall that was in front of them, and rose up from the ground to right beneath the height at which they were flying (looks similar to the barrier that Sango goes through when she first confronts her brother after he's possessed by Naraku)(he will be appearing in this story. Her brother, that is)  
  
"That's the barrier that separated the realm of the dragons from the human realms. That massive mountain that you see of in the distance is the ancestral home of the dragons." It seemed that either Rama had much better hearing than they gave him credit for, or he had just gotten what Miroku had been asking from where he had pointed. Sango expected that the former was the case. Dragons had notoriously good hearing, as well as eyesight.  
  
Rama once again banked upwards, and the others followed, realizing that it was becoming much harder to breath at that height.  
  
"Just hold on for a little while longer, then we'll be over the barrier." Kagome felt her head becoming lighter and realized that it was much harder to think. She could hear her ears ringing, and her vision was beginning to go blurry. Vaguely, she noticed as Rama banked downward, then suddenly, her entire world went black.  
  
*~*  
  
She woke up to InuYasha looking down at her with concern etched across his brow. As he noticed that she was looking back at him, he grinned and helped her to sit up.  
  
"Man. You had us worried for a minute there," he said, then looked at the others. "She's going to be all right."  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded. Kagome looked around and realized that she was able to see her breath. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"About a half hour. Rama," here he gave a dirty look to the dragon flying above them, "Rama says that we've only got a short while before we reach the mountain."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Only a short while now.  
  
*~*  
  
Yaaay! Another chapter done. Don't look for another for a little while, at the very least.  
  
Namaste! 


	5. Home

Here we go. This chapter is being started on January 09. I don't know what day it will be before I get it up.  
  
By the way, it's been really hectic in my life, so for those of you following my Spirited Away fic, I'm sorry that it's taking me this long to update. I promise you all that I won't leave you hanging much longer!  
  
To those of you who have realized it, this story is indeed not quite as good as my Spirited Away fics, at least not yet. I'm hoping that it will improve with time, and if any of you have any ideas that you think I might be able to use, please feel free to tell me in a review. Also, I still need many names for the council.  
  
PS I am officially changing the name of this fic, like I said I would. From now on, it's called Dragons. I'm creating a series, I guess, of all the legendary creatures. AKA- vampires, werewolves, phoenix's, and others. Got any you'd like to see, just review and tell me.  
  
*~*  
  
(play the song Chariots of Fire here, it really adds to the scene)  
  
As they flew, the magnificent red sun sank down into the mountains, casting the sky above it in stunning relief. The sunset up in the north was truly one of the most breathtaking to be seen anywhere in the world, and that fact was not lost on the travelers as they watched it slowly disappear. Kagome sat next to InuYasha, and even he silently watched it, in awe of the magnificent beauty. (when I originally wrote this chapter, I used the word magnificent five times. See if you can find where)  
  
Soon the sky around them turned to a dark velvety black and purple, and it became harder and harder to see. Even though it had been almost an hour since they had passed the barrier, the mountain off in the distance seemed only vaguely closer. It had to be a huge mountain indeed. Rama did not seem concerned by the coming of night, he merely continued on a direct course for the mountain.  
  
Kagome felt herself becoming tired; it had been a while since she had gotten a decent amount of sleep, due to the rash outbreak of demons that they had ended up having to fight. She rested her head on InuYasha's lap, causing him to look rather uncomfortable, and fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
She awoke to find them descending. The moon was now high in the night sky, and they were right next to the mountain. Rama, however, was not seemingly headed there. They were descending to a rather smaller peak among the many that surrounded the behemoth.  
  
"I've decided to take you to my home before we head to the court," Rama declared in a voice that was quiet, yet still loud enough to be heard clearly. Kagome looked over and was relieved to find that Sango and Miroku were still right next to them. Miroku had his arms around Sango's waist and had a grin on his face that indicated that he never wanted the flight to end. It was clear that Sango was restraining herself from hitting him until they were safely on the ground.  
  
They flew through a canyon created by a river flowing out of the main mountain between two smaller mountains, before they came to a moderate size peak. About midway up the side was where it was clear Rama was aiming for, and once they were close enough, they saw a large stone door carved into the mountainside. On the door were all manner of strange symbols and designs that had no meaning to the group. Rama flapped his wings mightily before coming to a rest in front of the door. He stuck out his hand, allowing what seemed to be light to flow from his fingertips into the door. Slowly and silently, it swung outward. The mouth of the mountain had opened.  
  
Rama entered with grace and dignity. "Welcome," he said, "to Mau an Killairn." (a/n- this is MY own language, and there will be more of it in other chapters. Please, do not take any of it without asking one of my personality's permission)  
  
(end song)  
  
"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It means home of the storm." Rama looked around with pride evident in his eyes. "It took me a long time to get this far, but now that I'm here, I wouldn't go back for the world. This mountain has become my home."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango spoke up, curious as to what he meant when he said that it had taken him a long time to get this far.  
  
"Dragons on the council start with a small home, maybe a set of rooms in the main mountain or something. As you become more and more important, you're moved to new accommodations, such as larger rooms, and if you're important enough, your own mountain. I really only got this mountain because I'm one of only four who remain firmly loyal to the Ancient One. In all of his wisdom, he saw fit to reward us with our own mountains."  
  
Suddenly, a cry startled them all, and a young girl ran out from one of the side rooms. She proceeded to fling herself onto Rama, hugging him. "You're home! Oh, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Calm down, Grace. I told you that I'd be back soon. You didn't have to get all upset over me being gone for a couple of days. Everyone, allow me to introduce my dragoneer (credit goes to Jax 4 and the book Basil Broketail), Grace. Grace, these are the ones that I told you about."  
  
Grace walked over to Kagome and bowed. "It is a pleasure to make the acquaintances of one of the most famous miko's in all Japan."  
  
Grace was dressed in a form fitting uniform that allowed her freedom of movement but preserved much of her modesty. It was black with dark blue lines crisscrossing over it. The collar was raised slightly, and golden ties ran across the top of the chest, holding it together. All in all, it was rather becoming, and Miroku noticed it.  
  
"Good lady, you are most beautiful. I wonder if you would do me the honor of bearing my child."  
  
In an instant he was on the floor, Grace's foot on his throat.  
  
"Or maybe not."  
  
(a/n- you GO girl! She is BY FAR one of my favorite creations!)  
  
*~*  
  
Rama led them through the main passageway into the large hall that served as the gathering and meeting place. At one end of the hall, a large and rather elaborate golden staircase rose up out of view high above them, and two smaller staircases led downward. Many doors led off of the hall out into other side rooms.  
  
"I will have Grace show you to your accommodations. You will be staying there for the duration of your terms as representatives of the human and demon races, respectively."  
  
Grace nodded and gestured for them to follow her to the staircases leading downward.  
  
*~*  
  
She led them down stairway after stairway, deeper and deeper into the depths of the mountain, until they came to a long corridor. Here, she stopped in front of one of the doorways.  
  
"The boys will be staying in here," she declared.  
  
InuYasha looked at her as though she had just grown a couple of heads and turned into a kraken. "There is NO WAY that I'm staying in the same room as the pervert and the brat!" he exclaimed vehemently. Grace just glared at him.  
  
"You are going to be staying where you've been put, or you can take it up with Rama," she said, her voice low and threatening. InuYasha gulped and nodded, entering the room, but this did not prevent him from throwing her a petrifying glare that would have frozen anyone less into stone. As it was, Grace just nodded and smiled, gesturing for the girls to follow her.  
  
"You both get the honor of staying in the chief guest quarters," she stated, a broad smile on her face. "I believe that you will find them much more comfortable than those that the boys are having to stay in."  
  
*~*  
  
Next chapter, the girls see their room, and have supper, and meet a few members of the council, as well as make a few enemies all in one chapter!  
  
Stay well, and keep in touch (through reviews)  
  
Dante/TME 


End file.
